


Finn’s Jacket

by Fanatiicgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Guilt, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatiicgirl/pseuds/Fanatiicgirl
Summary: After their fight about Finn's jacket, Puck has a lot of anger built up and Santana has a lot of guilt. She just wants him to forgive her, and maybe he knows what she can do to get his forgiveness.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Finn’s Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is actually the first smut fic I’ve ever wrote, but hopefully it’s good :)

Santana let outa heavy sigh. She literally just yelled at Noah for taking her jacket (Yes, she's already calling the jacket hers, because if Kurt gave it to her, it was her jacket). But now, as she watches Mr. Shue walking out the door of her parents house (she's crashing at her parents home since her new home is in New York and she needs to sleep somewhere) she is starting to feel guilty. She doesn't feel like that often, but now she realizes that she yelled at Puck for no good reason.

And although she is constantly yelling at people, it was somehow different this time. His best friend had just died and she didn't even think twice before calling him out in front of everyone, being that same bitch from high school and making all the rest of the people in that room turn against him, believing that he actually took the jacket from her.

Santana sighs as she looks down at the jacket, Noah wasn't the thief, after all. She kind of owns him an apology. ... But the thought of apologizing to Puck kind of makes Santana want to throw up. I mean, she is good with words when they are meant to attack someone else, but when it comes to apologizing... Well, she just sucks doing it and honestly? she doesn't really feel like apologizing to Puckerman. So she shrugs it off. She doesn't need to apologize to Puck. He never said sorry to her when he fucked things up, so why should she apologize to him? It doesn't make any sense, right?

But Puck? He was mad. Like, really, really angry. Some people got sad when they were grieving, Puck just gets angry. He found out that he was this kinda person a few years ago.

First, he loses his best friend. Then, Kurt decides to give his fucking jacket to Santana, the girl who did nothing but insult and be a bitch to his boy, Finn. And now Santana decides to call him out and yell at him in front of everyone like that? And the worse thing was that they actually believed that he would steal Finn's jacket from Santana. Everyone believed that he was still that same asshole from high school. So what? Everyone could change, but he was forever going to be the thief and the bully? So yeah, he was angry. And he couldn't call Finn to help him like he usually would because guess what? Yeah, exactly. Finn was the person who stopped him from doing stupid shit, but now that Finn isn't here to stop him... he doesn't know what he's gonna do to stop himself.

Puck sat down on the couch and took a deep breath right before he heard the doorbell, he opened the door and saw the absolute last person he wanted to see: Santana Lopez.

"What do you want, Lopez?" Puck asks and Santana just gestures for him to take a step to the side. Puck snorts, but ends up taking the step back and letting the girl in. "Look, if you're because you still think I have Finn's jacket, I already told ya: I didn't take the fucking jacket!" Puck guarantees again as he shuts the door, Santana turns around to look at him and sighs.

"I know you didn't do it, Puck." She says "Mr. Shue just passed by and gave me the jacket." She explains and he just scoffs and nods.

"Yeah, of course he did" Puck says. The funny thing is that Santana doesn't seem to be mad at Mr. Shue, but when she thought he was the one who had the jacket...

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Santana mumbles and crosses her arms, waiting for what puck was gonna say.

"Yeah, whatever" he rolls his eyes and Santana raises her eyebrows

"That's it?" She asks, she just said she was sorry and he didn't even thank her?

"What do you want me to say? That it's all good now? That I forgot what happened? Do you think I'm this kinda guy? Give me a break"

"No, I don't. I think you're the asshole kind of guy." She says and chuckles "You are unbelievable!"

"What the fuck were you expecting me to say, huh? 'Thank you'?" He frowns and she looks at him like it was obvious. "Well, then, thank you for making me even more angry at my best friend's funeral."

"Ugh, stop being such a pussy about it." Santana rolls her eyes as she says. She wants his apology, she really does, but she just can't help it. It could have been a lot easier if Puck could even give her a chance to say she's sorry, or if any of them were a little less stubborn.

"Thought you were here to apologize to me?"

"Yeah, but now you're being an asshole and I really don't know what to do anymore! ...There's really nothing I can do to make you less angry at me?"

He crosses his arms. He doesn't think he has ever seen Santana actually trying to apologize to anyone. He can't help but wonder how far she'd go to get his apology. Besides, Puck has always dreamed about the day he'd get to fuck her again. Well, he knew he was gonna fuck her again, he just never thought it was gonna start like this.

"....Well... You know... maybe there is" Puck says and Santana frowns when she sees the boy's smirking.

"What do you mean? Like..."

"But you'll have to shut up" Puck cuts her off before kissing her. At first Santana didn't know if she should kiss back, but if it was gonna help her get Puck's apology she was gonna do it, so she kissed back.

It was a bruising kiss and Puck's hand went to her waist and pulled her closer, so their bodies were pressed together. Puck's hands went from her waist to the back of her thighs and he lift her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around him so she wouldn't fall and he moved his kisses to her neck as he pressed her against the wall. He was biting and sucking down on her skin and he was definitely leaving marks. She moans and bites her lower lip as he led them upstairs to his room and once they were in there, he threw her on his bed.

She unzipped her dress when she saw him taking off his own shirt and pants before scooting in bed next to her. Puck stroked her clothed core with two fingers and smirk when he found the wetness there "I forgot how much of a slut you were. You're already wet and I barely touched you." He says before pushing her panties down her legs and shoving two fingers inside her snatch at once. Stretching her. He knew she would be tighter, but that's more tight than he thought she would be, so before working another finger inside her, taking them out of her a few moments later. " "with all that lesbian bullshit it must have been a while since you last had a real dick inside you, huh? lets see if you still enjoy it now as much as you did then." that's all he says before shoving his entire length in her in one go and groaning as he feels her walls stretch around his cock.

Santana moans as he doesn't give her any time to adjust at the size before he starts thrusting into her. At first it hurts a bit — a strap-on is nothing compared to a real dick, specially one as big and thick as Puck's — but Puck doesn't seem to care about how she is feeling as he starts fucking her harder and deeper with each thrust.

"How long has it been since you've had a dick in you, huh? I bet you're fucking loving this, aren't you?"

"Mm... yeah. F-fuck... fuck me harder" She asks, because she deserves. She doesn't know why, but now she just wants him to forgive her, and she wants them to be even, this can't happen if he doesn't hurt her like she hurt him all these years.

And Puck doesn't seem to care about her reasons when he does exactly what she said and started fucking her harder, her moans growing louder and louder.

"God, you're loving this. Such a slut" Puck 

He leans forward and brings his mouth to her breast, sucking it as one of his hands reaches the other one and he toys with her nipple, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he bit down on the other nipple and she slammed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm starting to build.

Puck gave the same treatment to her other breast, his hand started kneading the one that had been in his mouth just a few seconds ago and rolling her nipple between his fingers. A few moments later he unattached his mouth from her chest, so he could focus on fucking Santana.

Santana's moans start to get louder and she knows she's close. She can't remember the last time someone fucked her like this and although she wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't to get his apology... she's actually starting to like it.

"Ah! F-faster!" She panted and he did so. He was fucking her hard enough for it to hurt, but she doesn't really cares. She deserves it, doesn't she? "Oh, fuck! Puck, right there, ah!" She moans, moments away from cumming, and he just smirks. "Don't stop!"

But suddenly, he did. He stopped. "What the... I was close!" She complains.

"Like I care. Turn around" he orders before putting his hand on her waist and turning her around, so now she was lying in her stomach. "Get on your hands and knees." She does what he told her to and gulped when she felt his tight grip on her waist as he lined his cock to her entrance and started pounding into her again, like he never stopped to begin with.

Santana was about to tell him to fuck her harder but she didn't need to because Puck was already fucking her hard. Their thighs made a slapping sound every time their bodies collided. He put all his energy in this, all his anger and everything he was feeling before she entered his house.

He also loved the way her pussy clenched around his cock and he could tell she was close.Puck knew it wouldn't take long for her to come considering she was already close before he stopped fucking her a few minutes ago.

Puck bit down on his lower lip as his sight caught her other hole. He has always had a thing for her ass. So without thinking much about it, he gathered some of her juices and spread it around her asshole and pushed the tip of his thumb in quickly.

"Oh, fuck!" Santana screams. She could feel the coil in her belly and she knew she was moments away from coming. Puck was moving his thumb in and out, going deeper with each thrust of his finger. He was about to say something but her moans shut him up as they got louder and she goes "Finn! Yes, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me, Finn!" She screamed Finn's as she came hard, her body trembled as she fell on the bed, now she's laying on her stomach. But honestly? Puck was too caught up by the moment to actually care who's name she screamed.

"Yeah, Fucking come on my cock, you fucking bitch." Puck grunts when he sees she's coming. "You like coming on my cock, slut?"

"mm-hm" Santana whimpers, she was about to say Finn's name again, but she bit down on her lower lip to stop her from opening her mouth.

He didn't slow down as she came, though. He just stilled his hips to hold his own orgasm in as he felt her walks gripping his dick. He waited until the tight grip on his member loosened and then started fucking her again. Santana whined, trying to get her sensitive cunt away from the pounding of Puck’s cock, but her efforts were useless since it only made him thrust harder.

Santana didn't know why she screamed Finn's name. Maybe she was thinking too much about him. Maybe she wanted to pretend he was still alive and the best way to do it was pretending that it was actually Finn pounding her. She's not entirely sure. And at the moment she doesn't wanna think much about her reasons.

Puck kept thrusting into the throbbing pussy, chasing his own orgasm he knew wasn't far away, and Santana barely came down from her orgasmic high when she felt her second orgasm approaching.

Santana realized he took his thumb out of her ass, but a few seconds later his thumb is replaced by another finger, after a few moments he adds another one and realizes the way her asshole and pussy clenched.

"You gonna come again, Santana?" He laughs. He has to abandon fingering her ass so he could focus on chasing his own orgasm. He tightened his grip on her waist and thrusts the best he can, when he hears Santana coming again.

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck! Finn! Shit" and she comes screaming his name again, but Puck was too close to care. He thrusts into her a few more times before he finally still his hips as he starts to come, she feels his cock expand and unload inside her.

He slips out and lays next to her, both panting heavily and feeling drained. Santana can feel his cum starting to dribble out her fucked pussy and down her asscrack.

“So... Finn? Really?” Puck asks after a minute or so. Still panting a bit.

"Do you forgive me? Are we... are we even?" Santana asks, choosing to ignore Puck’s question. She needs to hear him saying so she will stop feeling like she owns him her apology.

"You should leave now" he says and licks his lip, but she doesn't make a move, she wants to hear him say it. "Yeah, I guess" he answers and she nods slowly and gulps. She waits a few more minutes so she can regain energy enough to leave and then starts to put her clothes on again.

She knows 'I guess' is Puck's way to say 'yes' so it's okay. They're even now.


End file.
